Inventive concepts relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a variable resistance memory device including a variable resistance layer.
Variable resistance memory devices use current transmission characteristics of a variable resistance layer according to an applied voltage. Variable resistance memory devices may include a plurality of metal interconnection layers on a substrate. The variable resistance layer may be formed on the plurality of metal interconnection layers. In variable resistance memory devices, metal interconnection layers may be required to be electrically connected to the variable resistance layer without damage to the metal interconnection layers or the variable resistance layer.